


sometimes, sunflowers turn their heads too

by despereaux



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Cake, Drabble Collection, Friends With Benefits, Hanahaki Disease, Light Bondage, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despereaux/pseuds/despereaux
Summary: a collection of drabbles from twitter prompts, mostly for keito's birthday and @keichi_69mins. more tags and ships to be added in the future. you can expect an eventual keito harem from this collection. whoops.





	1. funeral (keito/eichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: funeral  
> pairing: keito/eichi  
> rating: T

There is a pyramid, miniature and grand, behind the framed photo on the alter. It’s an intricate display reaching up towards the ceiling, stacked with rice wrapped in lotus leaves and decorated with flowers, delicate blossoms dripping blood-colored petals onto the alter. 

He closes his eyes bitterly at his own creation and takes in the sweet, cloying fragrance of the incense, stark and uncomfortable over the cacophony created by the sutra, the fish wood block, the sobbing of the friends and family of the deceased, which echoes in the large chamber of the temple. 

The ensemble is far too lavish, too extravagant for someone as humble as the man in the casket.

But still - it wasn’t every day that a son of the temple departed so early from the world of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the descriptions are paraphrased from [kotofucius' kenkafes summary](https://kotofucius.tumblr.com/post/130811114964/another-8k-word-im-sorry-not-summary-this-time) (kantan no yume)
> 
> twitter: @nittaminamis


	2. birthday present (keito/eichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: eichi giving keito his birthday present  
> pairing: keito/eichi  
> rating: T

“Say ‘Ahh’, Keito.”

Keito squints uselessly against the dark fabric covering his eyes. “What is it?”

He can feel Eichi’s laughter against his face as he shifts minutely upon his seat in Keito’s lap. 

“Ahh,” Eichi insists. Keito scowls petulantly, but obeys as Eichi feeds him something sweet and creamy on his favorite silver spoon. 

It’s cake.

“Vanilla?” 

He can hear Eichi setting the plate down on the table beside them before he moves even closer into Keito’s personal space.

Something small and firm and round is pressed against his lips.

“With a cherry on top,” Eichi says, as amusement and desire all rolled into one laces his voice. 

Keito parts his lips, and bites into the fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed.


	3. cake + bedtime (keito/eichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cake + bedtime  
> pairing: keito/eichi  
> rating: M

“You’ve been so naughty lately, Keito,” Eichi croons, excitement bubbling up inside him as he admires the view below him - Keito, tied to the headboard with his favorite silk ties, and blindfolded to boot. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Eichi,” Keito replies, his voice steady despite the position he’s in, and Eichi smiles fondly at him.

“Your body betrays you, Keito,” Eichi says, reaching out to touch the smooth expanse of warm, human skin laid bare for him, and Keito jolts at that, shocked by the coldness of Eichi’s finger, perhaps, or maybe just surprised at his own sensitivity. 

Eichi’s finger slides a little lower down Keito’s torso and Keito’s breath quickens a little, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. 

Eichi only smiles.

“I’m feeling a little hungry right now, Keito,” Eichi says. “perhaps I should eat a little bedtime snack.”

He can tell Keito is confused by his sudden change in topic when he replies, his voice hesitant. 

“A snack? like what?” 

“Something sweet, I think,” Eichi answers innocently, spreading his hand flat on Keito’s chest. 

“Like cake,” his hand slides lower.

“With cream,” and lower.

“And glazed strawberries,” and Keito gasps, loudly, as Eichi beams beatifically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M EMBARRASSED. 
> 
> Aged up. You can assume the previous chapter is aged up too. 
> 
> For @keichi_69mins. You can blame keichi TL for this. Please blame them for this.


	4. death + happiness (keito/eichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: death + happiness  
> pairing: keito/eichi  
> rating: T

The machines keeping him alive beeps insistently in his cold hospital room. 

Eichi has always hated the sound of the hospital machines, but soon enough...he won’t have to hear them anymore. 

“Ah, I’m so happy,” Eichi beams to his isolated hospital room, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

If Keito were here, he would scold him for being so calm before his death.

But Keito hasn’t been here for a long time now. 

“I can’t wait to see you again, old friend,” Eichi whispers, almost giddy at the prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, I should've posted this before the sexy cake ones. Whoops.  
> For @keichi_69mins.


	5. hanahaki (keito/rei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hanahaki  
> pairing: keito/rei  
> rating: T

“Hasumi-kun...have you ever heard of the theory that a person can only fall in love once in their life?” 

Keito rolls over onto his back, staring at Rei for a moment before doing up the buttons on his white dress shirt. 

“I didn’t think someone like you would believe in such a...romantic notion.” 

“Romantic? I think it’s quite tragic actually...but have you?”

Keito’s fingers catch on his shirt buttons, thin and delicate. Rei had kissed those fingers just an hour ago. 

“It is as you said,” Keito finally replies. “Tragic...and yet romantic at the same time.” 

“So it’s bittersweet,” Rei says. 

Keito looks at him, his gaze searching. 

“Yes.”

He sits up and searches for his pants. 

“Leaving so soon, Hasumi-kun?” 

Rei’s voice is soft, his tone almost casual. 

Keito’s hand stills as he reaches for his watch on Rei’s bedside table.

“I have somewhere to be.” 

Rei smiles. 

“Then have a good night, Hasumi-kun. I’ll see you next time.” 

“Next time,” Keito repeats. Rei lounges back against his pillows, eyes closed and easy smirk on his face, looking for all the world like the demon king he claims to be. 

“Good night, Sakuma-san.” 

Rei waves him off as the door closes. 

When Keito’s footsteps finally fade away, Rei presses a hand against his chest and coughs, a flurry of striped petals falling onto the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in fucking pieces rei (ilu)
> 
> also uh, this is aged up + probably college au.


End file.
